


Krampus

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Ciel's family is in this as background characters, Demon, Dubious Consent, Gore, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave dynamics, Pet Play, Size Difference, Spanking, Sprinkle of fluff, Teratophilia, it's not christmas without Krampus, krampus!Sebastian, there's a surprising amount of plot in this??, this was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Naughty boys get coal in their stocking for Christmas.Ciel Phantomhive meets Krampus, the Christmas demon who punishes naughty children. And he's been very bad this year...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully, this might not be for everyone.  
> Happy holidays!!

"Devils don't exist, they're not real" the boy whispered to himself, tiny shaking form hidden beneath the covers of his large bed as the floorboards creaked. 

The room was filled with a biting frost, the howl of the harsh winter wind creeping in from the recently opened window. Ciel peeked out from under the doona, body freezing as soon as he caught sight of the towering shadow, long curled horns nearly touching the ceiling as he stalked the room. Two glowing scarlet eyes snapped to his as the Krampus turned his head and Ciel ducked back under the safety of his covers, breathing too fast as his heart raced. 

The creak of hooves against the old wooden floor drew closer as the demon approached him. Long clawed fingers reached out. Ciel closed his eyes in fear and curled up into a tight ball, praying that this was all just a terrible nightmare. 

"You best behave, little boy" a deep velvety voice whispered teasingly, the trail of long talon like claws across his back making him shiver.

"Or I'll have you across my knee" the demon smirked, sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight as he licked his lips. 

\-- 

“You were probably just having a nightmare” his brother placated, ignoring his frantic babbling. 

“Krampus was here! He’s going to punish me for being bad!” Ciel blubbered, cheeks heating up as he sniffed and snivelled. 

“Eat your breakfast Ciel and stop pestering your brother” Rachel chastised. Ciel wiped his face with the sleeve of his bed shirt, gingerly picking up the silverware and prodding at his morning breakfast. 

“Would you like a cup of tea young Lord, to soothe your nerves” Tanaka offered, leaning down to present him the pot of tea. Ciel nodded, sniffing back tears, he was frustrated by the lack of support from his twin and the denial of his claims. Didn’t they know that Krampus was coming for them, that his hellish hooves had stepped foot in this house and his fire red eyes were watching their every deed? 

The boy slowly nibbled at his eggs and toast, his apatite having completely dissipated with the appearance of the holiday demon. He could still remember his voice, that deep baritone, playful but dangerous. The sense of dread the demon brought shook him to his core. 

_And have you behaved?_

His hands shook, fork trembling as he lifted a mouthful of scrambled eggs to his lips. 

_I'm watching you…_

Even in the winter, the rose garden was full of wonders only a child could appreciate. Ciel collected a dozen snails, picking them off the stalks of dead roses and placing them on the gravel pathway just to watch them slither off. 

"My Lord, you shouldn't be outside. It is quite windy today and your health is poor" Tanaka advised, watching the boy try to encircle the fleeing snails in a pen of sticks. 

"It's boring inside" he complained. His brother was off visiting Elizabeth again and he'd wandered into the garden in search of entertainment.

"Could you not read a book?" The butler suggested. 

Ciel sat with a huff on the grass, "I've read every one" the child complained. It was lonely indoors, although he dreaded the inevitable cough he'd acquire from this brief journey outside, the thought of being confined once more to his room frightened him even more. His thoughts drifted to Krampus yet again, the sound of his hooves clacking against the floorboards echoed in his mind. As long as he was good, the demon would leave him alone, right?

But he wasn’t a good boy. He liked to play tricks and get into mischief, liked getting his boots muddy in the rain on purpose and turning his bed into a pillow fort even though the maids told him not to. Disobedience was the only fun he could have when he spent most of his time indoors, so pathetically weak that a harsh breeze could knock him over. 

"I'll come inside later" the boy eluded the butler's suggestion, making any excuse to stay away from his bedroom where the demon could see him. 

"Very well young master, try not to stay out for too long, lunch will be ready soon" Tanaka gave him a curt nod and left him to his own devices. 

He watched a spider scurry from its web between two bushes to grasp an errant fly. The bug wiggled and squirmed, but it could not escape the venomous fangs of the spider. It could only struggle weakly as the arachnid bound it in silk and spun its inevitable demise.

Despite his thick coat the little boy still shivered, the aforementioned wind tussling his slate grey locks. The sky was grey and bleak and grew darker by the minute as Ciel wandered the bare rose garden, kicking loose stones along the gravel path. It would snow soon, and the manor would be thrown into another icy winter, he definitely wouldn’t be allowed outside then. 

Crimson eyes watched him from the treeline, the dark forest shrouding unknown horrors. The demon watched him rub together his cold little fingers for warmth, saw him tug that tiny coat closer as he battled the winds of winter. The boy coughed, doubling over as the bitter cold sapped his strength. 

So helpless and small...

He licked his sinful black lips.

\--

Ciel’s tongue licked the frosting from his little fingers, big blue eyes crinkling in mirth as he tasted the sweet sugary treat. It would be his birthday soon, well, _their_ birthday considering that he shared it with his twin. But the excitement was still there, still bubbling away and making it impossible to sit still, impossible to not steal a bite of cake despite his mother's warnings. 

“Oi you, get out of the kitchen, you’ll ruin your suppa’” the old kitchen maid shooed him away and Ciel scampered out the room, spindly frame slipping past the heavy oak door. The boy jogged down the hallway, heading back to his bedroom with a smirk on his lips and a cupcake smuggled inside his coat. He panted as he made it to the bedroom, already out of breath from the short run and found himself leaning against the bedroom door, the excitement of theft and sweets out weighing his asthmatic suffering. 

Surely one little cake wouldn't hurt his 'good' reputation, surely this tiny stolen dessert wouldn't put him on the naughty list for Christmas. The boy couldn't help himself, indulging in the surgery treat was simply a must. He held the cupcake to his lips, little pink tongue darting out to taste the icing sugar slathered atop the fluffy cake, taking a bite was absolutely delicious, heavenly even and he closed his eyes in bliss to better taste the sweetness. 

The fireplace blew out suddenly and Ciel’s eyes shot open, sugar still staining his lips as he quickly scanned the now eerily dark room. The window was open, flakes of snow dusting the floorboards. His heart raced. The boy stumbled towards the window sill, reaching up to close the heavy glass and keep out the bitter winter wind. He stared at his dim reflection in the window pane, moonlight illuminating his features and that of the tall creature standing behind him. 

He dared not breathe. 

“What a naughty child” that deep dark voice broke the unearthly quiet that had gripped the room. Long ebony fingers splayed across his chest, the demon’s clawed hand was easily larger than his head and Ciel felt like a frozen corpse caught in a blizzard as the beast crouched to whisper into his ear.

“Don’t you know that naughty boys get punished” the winter demon smirked revealing sharp fangs that devoured naughty little children, tore flesh and meat from tiny bones. 

His face was quite handsome for a demon, deceptively so. The monster was pale and beautiful as though cut from marble, with long ebony lashes and stunning crimson eyes like hellish jewels of ruby slit with a cat’s temper. Massive charcoal horns curled atop the beast’s head, like that of a goat’s, one of Krampus’ many defining features along with the rattling chains upon his wrists and the bundle of dried reeds attached to the harness upon his broad furred shoulders.

Ciel winced as the demon yanked his head back, strong hand gripping the locks too tight as he exposed the boy’s neck. The demon tasted his skin, long long tongue drawing languidly across his neck, rouge pink and too wet. Ciel shivered as the demon eventually pulled away and the frigid air hit the cold spot the beast had left behind. He felt all tingly.

“Ah, simply delicious” Krampus practically purred, clawed fingers slipping from the boy’s slate grey locks.

“I warned you” Krampus reminded him as he lay across the demon’s goat like knees, staring at the wood flooring as long ebony fingers scrunched up the back of the boy’s coat in a tight grip. The demon yanked his shorts down, exposing his pale cheeks. The dried reeds cut through the air and Ciel winced as the demon delivered the first of many reprimanding spanks across the seat of his rear. 

“Stealing food? I'm very disappointed in you” the beast’s long tail flickered, fluffy tip sweeping across the floor by his cloven hooves. Again and again the demon whipped his behind, the chains upon his wrists rattling with every hit, holding him still even as he squirmed and blubbered, big blue eyes wet with tears.

“Mummy!” Ciel tried to cry out, but the demon just shook his head, tutting at his foolishness. 

“There’s no escaping your punishment” Krampus punctuated his words with yet another spank, “you have been so very bad” the demon’s eyes glowed a hungry red, drinking in the boy’s pathetic whimpering. The winter demon exuded a twisted oppressive presence, made the air heavy and cold, unbearably dark and _wrong_. The air seemed to be filled with a vivid darkness that curled around them as Krampus landed another spank. 

It hurt, but the pain was bearable. Ciel’s little hands grasped the demon’s fluffy leg, feeling the soft silky fur as he hung on desperately. His body felt all tingly again. He knew he deserved Krampus’ punishment, knew he was a bad boy. 

“Count to ten” the demon ordered, spanking him with the reeds and smirking when he yelped. 

“...O-one” he mumbled out, receiving another hit after the words left his lips. He sobbed, sniffling back tears and tensing as the sharp pain rippled throughout his body.

“...Two” the boy reluctantly spoke, the few seconds before the next spank made his gut twist. 

“Th-ree” he hiccupped, taking the third spank on his reddened behind.

“Four” he continued, calling out each hit made them feel more intense, made him anticipate the next one.

“Five” He was getting into a rhythm even as tears stained his flushed cheeks.

“Six” they were halfway through, weren’t they? 

“Seven- ah!” Ciel gasped, that one hurting more than he expected as the whip landed on a particularly red spot. 

“That’s it, keep counting” Krampus hissed, enjoying his pain, enjoying his punishment.

“... Eight” the next hit made him feel too hot, made his clothes feel stuffy. 

“N-nine” he nearly whispered, fidgeting. Oh no. This wasn’t good. 

“Ah” he mewled as the demon spanked him. Shivers running up his body as he was punished. 

“Ten!” he cried out receiving one last spank from the festive monster. 

Ciel found himself panting, his asthma making every breath too short. His cherry pink ass was striped with the marks of a good beating, an uncomfortable heat pooling between his legs. Krampus' large hand rested atop the heated skin and Ciel tensed, unsure if he'd receive another painful strike.

“Good boy” the demon’s eyes glinted, smirk twisting his pale face. He could feel the boy’s arousal pressing against his leg, making a cute little damp patch. Krampus ran his hand over the boy’s sore behind, somehow soothing despite the previous harsh beating he'd just delivered. The boy would probably bruise, but none of the hits had broken the skin, just stained it a pretty pink. 

He smirked when Ciel pressed his hips against the demon, subconsciously seeking friction. The boy was shaking ever so subtly, breath still rough. The stench of his initial fear was corrupted with arousal, that bitter tang sweetened with lust on the demon's tongue. Oh, he liked this tiny mortal. 

_What a naughty little thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be one chapter but it turned into three (-_-)'


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel Phantomhive had never been crammed into a wicker box before. The woven basket was small and dark, the lid tightly locked so that no matter how hard Ciel pushed against the top, little fists banging against the thick dried straw, he remained trapped. 

His asthma was playing up, made his breath short and his head dizzy and the bitter winter cold wasn’t helping. The boy whimpered, tears running down his reddened cheeks. The pain of his punishment was still fresh, and it hurt to sit, but there wasn’t much room in the box, especially since he shared this space with the body of another. 

A cold dead child. Another boy with skin like dying snow, blue and red and purple, and sticky dried blood ruining what looked like baby blue cotton pyjamas. Ciel tried to push the corpse away with his little feet and knobbly knees, but every bump on the demon’s path shoved him back into his unliving companion’s embrace. 

The cold stopped the rot from settling into the corpse, but Ciel still felt the urge to hurl whenever he caught a glimpse of those dead unfeeling eyes, glazed over and empty. The child’s fresh blood seeped into Ciel's crumpled coat, stained his elbows, the coppery stench all too apparent as he shared the same breath as the body. 

He cried, blubbering quietly as he resigned himself to a similar fate, the claws of the winter demon having made their mark across the other boy’s chest and neck. He’d never see his parents again, wouldn’t be able to celebrate his birthday with his twin or eat chocolate cake on Christmas. He still felt kinda funny too, still felt uncomfortable, although squeezing his legs together seemed to help.

The whistle of the wind died down and he could see a faint orange light between the woven strands of the basket, the jingle of Krampus’ chains rustling as the beast loosened the thick straps upon his shoulders. Ciel yelped as the basket was thrown to the ground, the corpse lying atop him as the box was laid on its side. The demon unlocked the lid, bathing them in the dim glow of half a dozen candles. The towering beast grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, dragging him and the dead body tangled with his own onto the cold stone floor. 

“This is my domain little one” the monster announced. Large cloven hooves filled Ciel’s sight, ebony fur thick and long for the winter, that bushy tail curled around an inhuman ankle. 

“My name is Sebastian, although the humans call me Krampus” the demon grabbed an arm and pulled the corpse off him, he placed a hoof on the dead boy’s back, twisting the limb until it let out a sickening crack. 

“I punish the wicked” he twisted the little arm further, made it tear, fabric and flesh ripping as the demon methodically dismembered the other child. Blood splattered to the ground, drip drip _dripping_ and making Ciel feel ill as the demon sunk his sharp teeth into that fresh human meat. 

“...Are… are you going to eat me too” Ciel’s voice shook as he tried to crawl backwards, feeling too weak to stand up and try to run, his legs felt like jelly. 

Sebastian took his time chewing the raw meat and licking his bloodied lips with that long winding tongue, eyes lidded and burning a faint crimson. 

“No” 

Ciel frowned, “why not?” He asked, he didn’t want to die, but could see no other reason for Krampus to steal him away to his cavernous lair. The demon ignored him, too busy gulping down pieces of meat and tearing off limbs. Shadows seemed to plague the freezing lair, licking at Ciel’s feet and playing with his messy hair, he curled up, pressed his knees to his chest and hugged himself in an attempt to retain warmth. 

“Are you going to spank me again” the boy asked, cheeks heating up as he remembered the demon’s punishment. Even more embarrassed to find that he wanted it, wanted to be reprimanded by the frightening beast. Sebastian lifted his eyes, mirth glinting in his hellish orbs and Ciel watched his thin lips peel back in a wicked bloody smirk. The demon never answered his questions, but the boy started to doze off anyway, big blue eyes fluttering shut despite the sounds of snapping bones and tearing skin, blood splattering at his feet. 

\--

Soft black fur tickled his nose. The boy made a little sound, some sleepy protest that was adorably cute, and rubbed his cheek against the warm pillow beneath his head. Some kind of thick collar dug into his neck, a leather dog collar? A large hand stoked his back, pulling him closer. He groggily awoke curled up in Krampus’ lap, that long fluffy tail swaying idly and brushing against his leg. Sebastian held a book in one hand, the other keeping the boy close as he read by candle light, long satyr like legs crossed elegantly. 

“Ah, little pet you’re awake” the demon flipped a page with his thumb, eyes never leaving the small novel. How did he know? The boy wondered, he’d barely moved. Ciel tried to push away from the beast, but that ebony limb felt as if it were hewn from obsidian, firm and heavy. Midnight claws pressed against his tummy, ‘encouraging’ him to remain still.

The demon's tricky feline eyes held his own baby blue and Ciel watched the red bleed, watched that crimson colour ripple and spark languidly within those demonic depths. 

"I want you as my pet, naughty child" Krampus' long tongue slid over his lip, slow and deliberate as if he were imagining the taste of Ciel's pretty pink flesh. 

"... Will you punish me?" 

"If you behave badly" Krampus responded seamlessly, almost anticipating the question. Ciel felt small in the demon's lap, those massive goat-like horns looked taller than him, would he even come up to Sebastian's hip if they stood side by side? 

"If not" the demon's long ebony fingers played idly with the chain leash attached to his neck, "I shall return you to your dull existence" 

Sebastian pulled on that leash as though he were an ill-behaved puppy, watching in satisfaction as the boy jerked forward. Ciel's eyes followed the lead, noticing that it was connected to the demon's shackled wrist. 

"You will help me punish the wicked… and keep me company" the demon's words felt oddly honest in this request, sympathetic even. Ciel mulled it over, surprised that he was even considering the offer. He was reminded of the spider in the garden and wondered if he was the fly. Wondered if he was just another bug squirming and struggling in a midnight web. 

"Let me go" Ciel pushed against the demon's solid chest and that firm arm around his body slipped away, 

"I need to think" he told the demon. Sebastian's eyes returned to his novel, content to wait for his answer. Ciel slipped off the demon's lap, little bare feet dangling before he reached the ground. He noticed Sebastian's large cloven hooves and just how much bigger they were than his own feet. More fluffy too.

Candles glowed idly in the dark cave and Ciel shivered, finding himself only in his blood speckled dress shirt and shorts. He picked a direction and wandered deeper into the lair, looking back too late since the figure of Krampus relaxed in his old chair had already been consumed by the dark, the boy's thin metal chain trailing off into the shadows, seemingly endless in length. 

Steeling his nerves was difficult as he stayed close to the wall, hand touching its smooth surface to keep him steady in the abyss. He walked over brittle old bones stripped of every morsel of meat, they littered the ground, discarded and forgotten, children's skulls making a shiver of fear run up his spine. Wall mounted candles stopped him from tripping, their dim flickering light making his shadow dance.

He wouldn't be alone anymore if he became the demon's pet, wouldn't be left to lay in bed for days, too ill to play outside with his twin. But on the other hand, Krampus was scary, he was ever so tall, so imposing and unknowable. Alluring. Somehow the monster was alluring, the boy was drawn to him despite the fear. He wanted to sit in the demon's lap again and read books with him. 

He wondered when he'd reach the end of the cave, wondered when the chain attached to his collar would draw tight, but that never happened. Instead he found an orange light at the end of the tunnel, candles flickering in the dark and the winter demon, lazily flipping pages and awaiting his return, listening for the sound of his little bare feet pitter pattering on the stone floor. 

"Your decision" Sebastian's blood red eyes rested upon him as the boy timidly approached. Ciel looked behind him but the chain merely circled around him and inevitably lead back to the demon, the young mortal was baffled by its preternatural qualities. 

"...Okay" the boy consented, taking a hesitant step backwards as the demon stood, rising from his old leather chair to tower above the little human. 

"But if I don't want to be _your pet_ anymore then you have to let me go" Ciel crossed his arms stubbornly, trying to exude a confidence he didn't feel. But the demon shook his head, feline eyes disappointed in the child. 

"It is a position held for life, consorting with demons damns your soul little one. If you abandon such a role…" the demon grasped his chin, hypnotic crimson eyes demanding his gaze. 

"Then your only escape will be my stomach. I'll devour you."

And Ciel knew that he would. Knew that the demon wouldn't hesitate.

"Will you still be my companion? Little boy" Sebastian smirked, and one by one the candles quietly blew out around them until only the demon's hellish red eyes lit up the dark. 

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure smut, heads up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chappy, if that's not your jam, leave now. The time for plot is over haha, enjoy, merry Christmas and happy holidays folks!

Being branded by a demon hurt. But Ciel's now violet right eye looked so pretty marred with an alabaster five-sided star. The pentagram bound them, tied demon and child together and Ciel found comfort in the matching symbol laying on the demon's left hand, white lines stark against the demon's dark ebony skin. 

Sebastian pressed their lips together, surprisingly soft despite his demonic appearance. 

His first kiss. 

Ciel felt his whole body heat up as he blushed a bright cherry red in embarrassment. No one had kissed him on the lips before, aside from maybe his mother. The demon's long tongue swept across his bottom lip, wanting a taste, but Ciel was frozen in place. 

Krampus pulled back a breath, "open your mouth" the goat demon smirked and kissed him again. This time Ciel let that long pink tongue push past his lips, felt it tangle with his own. He pushed back, tried to mimic the demon's kiss, Sebastian's large ebony hand pulling his little body closer. 

It felt right. Sebastian's lap was his favourite place to sit, he loved running his fingers through the demon's long midnight fur, feeling how soft his pelt was. It felt like he was supposed to be here kissing this monster, his twin had Elizabeth and he had Krampus, he had _Sebastian_. Would they get married? Would he have to dance with the demon like his brother danced with his fiancé? Sebastian was too tall though… 

Sharp teeth pricked his lip and he yelped at the slight pain, the demon lapping up the coppery sweetness eagerly and laying more sloppy kisses upon the side of his mouth, moving down to that sweet pale neck. The boy could feel him purring faintly, a soft soothing rumble in the demon's chest just beneath his little fingers. 

"You taste like sugar" the demon murmured, teeth nipping soft skin. He pushed the collar of his battered white shirt down and dragged that lengthy tongue across his collarbones, making Ciel shiver. 

Spindly fingers pressed against his rump, feeling his little butt and slipping down the waistband to touch skin to skin. He felt all hot, couldn't sit still, couldn't stop touching the demon's furred chest and kissing that handsome face and whatever else he could reach. 

The demon growled, tail flickering as he inhaled the boy's aroused scent, those little lips laying butterfly kisses against his chest drove him wild.

Ciel Phantomhive was a gift. Innocence and sweetness wrapped up in a tiny mortal form. But there was a hint of darkness, a filthy corruption the sparked heat in the little thing's body, pride and stubbornness and a sharp intelligence that the demon admired. Sebastian indulges in this darkness, pushed the boy further into the abyss of sin and punished him for following his guidance. Oh how the demon craved to corrupt him, ruin him over and over. Just this little taste excited him, made the winter demon want to do disgusting things to the boy.

All too quickly Ciel was on his back, Krampus pushing his legs apart and pressing burning kisses to his needy erection, big monstrous hands holding him nice and still. Sebastian let his tongue slide from between his lips, ever so long it dragged along the underside before wrapping around the boy's cute cock several times. Ciel flushed a sweet virgin red, arms clutched close to his chest, trying to hide behind those little hands. He squeaked as two long midnight fingers pressed against his hole, rubbing rhythmic circles against the entrance as the beast wrapped his lips around the sugar sweet tip, loving the boy's adorable moans. Sebastian sucked, sliding all the way down and squeezing the boy with his tongue as he went. 

"Ah!" Ciel cried out, screwing his eyes shut as he came in the demon's mouth, body shaking as his first orgasm rippled through him. The beast drank every drop, wet hot tongue coaxing the boy to give him everything. And he swallowed every drop of innocence, feeling that darkness grow inside Ciel. Strings of saliva connected his lengthy tongue to the boy's semi hard cock when he pulled back, crimson eyes drinking in the sight of the flushed boy. 

"Already?" Sebastian was surprised, he knew the boy was as pure as fresh fallen snow, but never imagined that he'd last less than a minute. 

"That felt… so good…" the boy panted, "I've only ever used my hands before" but Krampus was towering over his little form now, smoky darkness wafting off his demonic frame. He grasped Ciel's kitten leash and pulled, lifting him off the bed and making him gasp as his back arched. 

"I didn't say you could cum" Sebastian's eyes were a burning scarlet and Ciel knew he'd made a mistake, knew he'd been a bad boy again. 

Getting spanked by the demon's own hand felt different compared to the dried bundle of reeds the beast had whipped him with before. Sebastian's hand made him shiver and groan, already hard again as the beast reprimanded him. The winter beast's lap was very comfy to lie on, supported his little rump nicely and gave him something to rub against as he took his punishment obediently. 

"I'm sorry" he babbled, not sorry at all as Sebastian delivered another hit. 

Hand prints looked so good on the boy's behind, the sting of it leaving him all hot and bothered between his legs. Krampus growled, tail flickering in excitement as he covered his fingers in lubricant, shrinking his claws to blunt nails as he sought the boy's hole. Sebastian pressed in a single finger, feeling the mortal clench around the intruding digit and hearing him whine like the little virgin he was. 

"Cold" the boy complained, squirming body pinned down with the demon's other hand that pressed down hard against his back. Ciel didn't really like it until Krampus found his special spot that made him cry out. Loud and sudden and so disgustingly needy. 

"... Feels good" Ciel let out a breathless moan as the demon abused that spot, digging in and making his toes curl. Sebastian's fingers were so long, could reach so deep and the boy groaned weakly as another one tried to squeeze inside. 

"Relax kitten and take your punishment" the demon pulled his hair, fingers pumping in and out faster and making him wanna be bad and cum again. 

"Sebastian…" he moaned, biting his lip and pressing his straining cock against the demon's thick furred thigh. 

"Don't you dare make a mess again" the demon growled, pressing in knuckle deep and just relishing in the warm pulse around his fingers as the boy squirmed. 

"Seba-...Sebastian!" Ciel stuttered pushing back on the demon's midnight hand as Krampus curled his digits inside the sensitive little thing. 

"Good pets cum when they're told to, do you want another punishment?" Sebastian smirked, finger fucking the boy harder just so he'd cum in his lap. Ciel whimpered, feeling helpless as all the pleasure built up and he came uncontrollably against the demon's thigh, getting little ropes of cum all over his silky black fur. 

"Oh what a naughty thing" the demon's grin was positively wicked as he milked the boy's sensitive prostate, wringing every drop out of him. Ciel wheezed, breathless again and flushed so sweetly.

Sebastian let him bask in the feeling of bliss for a moment, let him feel the demon's fingers in his ass and his own cooling release against his tummy before pulling out and slapping that cute butt nice and hard. Relishing in his surprised yelp. 

"Bad boy" he gave the boy another sharp spank, loving the sound of ebony skin against milky white. Ciel's flinching reaction only further excited Krampus and he heard a delicious soft moan as the boy tried to recover from his second orgasm. 

"You" _slap._

"Just" _slap._

"Don't" _slap._

"Learn" _slap._

The boy hiccupped, cheeks red, crying and bubbling as he was punished once more.

He was such a naught boy. Already hard again… 

\--

The little Phantomhive craved the demon's touch. Was obsessed with his long ebony hands. Loved when they touched him, loved when they squeezed inside him. Loved when the demon pulled his hair and shoved his fingers past his lips for the boy to suck on. 

He got used to the collar around his neck, liked belonging to Krampus, enjoyed being reprimanded so much that had started to outright ask for it. Got so hard when the demon kissed him with bloody lips, crimson red smearing against Ciel's mouth. Sebastian would take him along as he punished other naughty children; whipping most, drowning a few, and eating the rest. Ciel was always carried in the beast's arms, wrapped in a thick midnight pelt to keep out the winter chill and riding in Sebastian's woven basket was actually quite fun when the demon didn't lock him in. 

"Sebastian" the boy murmured, cheek pressed against the demon's warm chest as Krampus held him close, one hand supporting his back whilst the other fingered him. Cum dribbled from the tip of his dick, making even more of a mess on the demon's ebony furred torso, pretty white streaks staining that endless black. 

The boy had lost count of the amount of times the demon had made him cum. Made him groan and whimper and beg for more. Consorting with the winter demon damned his soul and body. He'd let the frightening beast touch and corrupt and claim. 

Being a demon's pet was as much bliss as it was agony, and Ciel was quickly losing the ability to tell the difference. His birthday had passed, this was the first year he'd not celebrated it with his twin. Christmas would be any day now, but his only present lay between the demon's legs. 

Sebastian pressed his face into his crotch, pretty pink lips dragging across an inhuman slit, made him kiss the emerging magenta length and coax it out with little kitten licks. Ciel wrapped his lips around the tapered tip like a _good pet_ , little hands trying to grasp the rest of the massive cock, squeezing as he sucked and licked and made a mess. Sebastian was heavy on his tongue, thick and long as he pressed against the back of his throat and made him gag, dual coloured eyes watering, spit running down his chin. The pink cock had squishy loose skin that moved with every stroke of the boy's tiny hands, shiny and wet, but firm beneath. It throbbed in his hands as he played with it, touched the demon's ebony balls, lapping up all the salty little dribbles of pearlescent white. 

The Sebastian's form flickered with a barely restrained demonic presence as the boy whined and moaned so prettily. The demon's black clawed hand roughly gripped the boy's soft slate hair as he jerked himself off, making sure to cum all over his kitten's cute flushed face.

\--

Christmas eve. Usually Ciel would be singing Christmas carols with his family right now. Festive candles would light up the mantle place as him and his brother played in the living room, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive watching over their children.

But tonight he was a moaning squirming little mess. He was a filthy boy. So very naughty indeed. All the spanking in the world couldn't stop his soul from darkening further, twining obsessively around Krampus' hellish aura in a twisted dance of lust. 

"What a bad kitten" Sebastian groaned behind his ear, ebony hands rough on his hips as he rutted against Ciel's freshly spanked rear. 

"M' sorry" he mumbled, the devil's long tail twined around his ankle. He'd woken up with the beast's tongue inside him, tasting his innocence and making him squirm, fangs pressing against the baby soft skin if his behind. And now the sun was setting, the chill of the winter lair only offset by the beast's insistent closeness, determined to ruin him until the light of Christmas day. 

Chest pressed to the soft furs beneath him, knees barely holding him up, Krampus slotted perfectly behind him, massive body curled over his little form. The demon growled inhumanly, crimson eyes lighting up the dim cave as he tried to squeeze his too big demonic cock inside Ciel's ridiculously tight virgin ass. Gradually mounting him, inch by inch sliding in deeper and stealing the last of his purity. Those hybrid goat like legs flexed, muscles tight as the demon struggled to keep a slow pace. He wanted to just pound the little thing already, to ruin the boy's body and devour whatever broken pieces remained. 

Ciel bunched up the fur pelt bedding in his little fists, knees shaking, his mortal heart racing. This felt scary. Felt too intense. Like he was taking everything the demon had to offer and giving everything in return. 

Sebastian was scaring him with his inhuman snarls, claws digging into his back, body growing more angular and demonic the longer he stayed buried in the naughty little thing. The smell of ash was distinct in the air, along with the smell of Ciel's cum from all their previous touching and kissing. But that bitter ash stood out, black smoke swirling as Krampus hissed like an angry cat, razor sharp teeth exposed in a fierce snarl. 

Ciel whimpered, feeling as though the demon was trying to split him in half. Sebastian's moan sounded unrecognisable, almost frightening as he slowly pressed their hips together, inhuman cock making a sizable bulge against the boy's tummy when he finally crammed it all in. 

His baby blue eyes watered as the beast pressed against his guts. Oh he wasn't an innocent virgin anymore. Now he had the devil inside him. Corrupting his mind and body and making him so hard. The demon's rumbling growl spiked a familiar fear inside him, made him want to cry like a baby as the monster throbbed, so fucking big inside him. 

That filthy long tongue dragged languidly across the back of his neck, the cruel demon curling over his tiny body, breathing cold air against him and squeezing his little torso painfully with his massive clawed hands. 

_"Bad boy"_ Sebastian's voice rung out, tainted with demonic lechery. He rolled his hips, feeling the boy shake in response beneath him. 

_"Bad boy!"_ the foul demon thrust firmly, knocking the air from Ciel's little lungs, big cock sliding against his prostate. Knowing he'd cum so many times already today, knowing that he was oversensitive. He wanted the boy to cry, to whimper and sniffle as he fucked his guts. 

"Sebas…" Ciel sobbed, clenching his fists as the demon rocked his hips again. Sebastian pressed his weight into the boy, collapsed his shaking knees and pinned his little hips to the bed. 

"Sebas...tian" the dirty thing whimpered, only receiving a frightening growl in return, right beside his ear, those hips rocking again and making him moan pathetically. 

A charred ebony hand gripped his slate grey hair, pressed his cheek into the mattress, the other pulling his hips up, pulling his hips closer still and letting the monster set a slow but firm rhythm. 

Tears ran down his soft cheeks, but gradually pleasure built up as he got more accustomed to the demon's cock filling him up. Sebastian's muscles tensed with every thrust, black fur flexing as he pressed his hips flush with the little boy. His tail flickered happily, natural slick and lubrication ensuring that, with enough determination, he could mount the boy thoroughly, cram that big cock all the way in. 

Dark mist spilled around them as Sebastian effortlessly lifted him, hands wrapped around his little thighs, holding him up and spreading them apart as he rocked, the boy's back pressed against his midnight chest. In this position Ciel could see the hefty prick messing up his insides and causing a big bump on his tummy that moved with every languid thrust. Sebastian's long ebony fingers pressed against the bulge making Ciel groan as he felt the beast throb deep inside him. 

_"Disgusting child"_ the demon hissed, eyes a solid glowing red, pupils only thin slits of sable now. Gorging himself on the boy's body was all the demon could think off, that sweet tainted soul, teasing him with its stubborn flecks of purity. 

_"Look at you, taking all of my cock like a little slut"_ Sebastian breathed in his scent, pressed his nose against the crook of the boy's neck as he rolled his hips. Desperate to hear another pretty moan from his favourite pair of pretty pink lips. 

Ciel felt like coming already, felt that heat pool between his legs, the sight of the demon so deep in his guts making his little cock weep. He pressed a hand against his tummy, against that big dick and heard Krampus growl lowly, cock twitching inside him in response to his curious little fingers. 

Sebastian's long tongue lolled out as he rocked in the boy's tight virgin heat, knowing that at this pace they'd be at this until daybreak. Not that he minded staying buried inside the boy all night, but he wanted to take Ciel over and over again. _Punish him_. Until he was a moaning mess with only the winter demon's name on his tongue. Until his little voice was hoarse with pleasure and he was coming dry, shaking and pathetic. 

Sebastian could hear his pet's weak lungs when he curled around the little thing, long floppy ears pointing forwards to catch Ciel's quiet breathless moans. Seated on Krampus' prick like a little cocksleeve, leash pulled tight to remind the boy just who he now belonged to. The mortal's innocence was utterly ruined with every thrust. His long ebony digits were splayed across the boy's chest, holding him close. And Ciel's little fingers found his, holding on desperately, the matching pentagram sigils throbbing with their proximity. 

"...Sebas...tian" he whimpered, shadows swirling about them as the ancient demon impaled him over and over, pulling his hips down and thrusting up roughly. Krampus bit down on his small shoulder, sharp fangs sinking in to the boy’s supple flesh and drawing blood as he pounded into him. Fucking him faster and faster until he couldn't breathe, back arching, body flushed and sweaty. Blood made the demon feral, made his cock harder, made him moan with red stained lips. Ciel’s eyes rolled back as Sebastian slammed in hard, claws digging in as he came deep in his tiny guts.

Pleasure overwhelmed them both, hands desperately holding on, moans ringing out in unison. The demon's release overflowed, white dripping down and making a mess as he pumped the boy full of cum. Ciel felt like jelly, tremors leaving him breathless and exhausted. He had chosen the abyss. Had chosen the demon. Had given him everything and more. 

And in return Sebastian pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss to his flushed and tear stained cheek. 

_"Merry Christmas"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! love you guys💕


End file.
